The present invention relates to trash can systems for collecting and disposing trash. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trash can assembly facilitating the removal of trash through a bottom end, rather than an upper end of the trash can, by means of a tapering trash receptacle mountable onto a base and a securing mechanism enabling the trash receptacle to be twistably secured and removed from the base.
It is often the practice to position large receptacles of trash in areas where many people congregate. The receptacles used range between ten to fifty gallon cylindrical containers or cans. To capture the trash and enable easy disposal of the same, large plastic bags are normally placed in the cans. When filled, the bags are removed for eventual placement in a dump site.
A problem with this arrangement is that when the plastic bags are filled and ready for removal, lifting the bags from the upper opening of the cans becomes onerous. When a plastic bag becomes filled, the bag forces out air from between the can and the plastic bag, thereby creating a partial vacuum when the plastic bag is being removed. The creation of the partial vacuum causes the removal of the bag from the can to be difficult, thereby requiring a greater lifting force which can be difficult to achieve for a lot of users.
Another problem with these receptacles is that they offer no storage solution for additional trash bags. In order to insert another bag within the receptacle, a user must retrieve a bag from an often distant and inconvenient location, thereby wasting time and expending unnecessary effort.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a new and improved trash can assembly which solves these problems.